Zoids 2.0
by Yuuki-Chan
Summary: UPDATED*The Blitz team is going on summer vacation and they need a few team members to keep the Blitz team's stronghold while they are gone. Read on to discover who they choose, why, they're hilarious situations, intense battles, a little romance, and fun
1. Default Chapter

Zoids 2.0  
  
  
I hope you guys enjoy my story. I tried to make it so a lot of the characters are included (Not all but I tried!) in one part of the story or another; so nobody would feel I left an important or strong character out. I did add new elements, Zoids, and characters though. This is only a few months after the show. The general idea of the story is that the Blitz team is going on summer vacation (Just in time for the US summer, huh? ^_~) and they need a few team members to "keep-shop" or rather the Blitz team's stronghold while they are gone. But hey, you know they have to choose good pilots so they don't drop from class A. Read on to discover who they choose, why, they're hilarious situations, intense battles, a little romance, and fun! Please review; because like many people on FF.net I want to become a writer and need all the suggestions, complements, and complaints I can get, so I can become an even better writer ^_~ Also, I try really hard to capture the characters true personalities, like on the show. I've seen stories where someone will write about a character but they don't get the personalities right. I believe that it can sometimes come down a single word that will define a characters personality. So please, tell if I did a good job on that, I tried really hard to make this story true and good. Thankx guys, hope you enjoy the story!   
PS: Use your head to put music to this one. That's what I like to do. ~_^   
  
  
Chapter 1   
Vacation Breeze: Fly By  
  
  
"Jamie!!!'" called out Bit as he ran across the lush green Zoid battlefield in his Liger Zero. The Blitz team was in the middle of an intense battle with a new team called the "Draggers".   
"Right!" shouted back Jamie as he fired two missals from his Raynos, high in the air above Bit and the other fighters. The missals landed right in front of one of the defending teams Dibison, blinding it so it couldn't fire on Bit.   
"All right! My turn!" Bit leaned back in his seat, forward again, and charged his Liger.   
"Those are my points! Woohoo!" sounded a voice from another Zoid.   
"Leena, no!" but... it was to late. ^_^;; Leena had already recklessly fired her far-range ammo. The missals crashed into the Dibison putting the Zoid out of commission.   
"All right!" shouted Leena over the intercom.   
"Leena! We had a plan! You were supposed to be watching the *other* Dibison just like Brad!" said Bit, disappointed and mad at point racker.   
"WAAHH!!!!!!!!!"   
"Jamie! What is it!?" exclaimed Brad as he fired a final shot to knock out one the other Dibison. Leena, Brad, and Bit looked up into the bright blue sky. To their surprise Jamie had been hit was hurtling toward the grassy terrain. In his cockpit, Jamie recklessly tried to stop the Raynos from plummeting.   
"Jamie! Watch out!" warned Dr. Toros.  
"Oh.... man this isn't goooood..!!!!!!!!!!" The Raynos came closer to the Earth every second as just gravity commanded it. Jamie braced for impact, squeezing his eyes shut. 'if I don't do something now, I get knocked out of the battle... I can't do that... I'm.... I'm good at this stuff..' Jamie started to get arrogant in the few moments he thought to himself. 'Heck... I *can* pull this off... just wait...'   
"I'll get that air Zoid back!!!!!!" Jamie opened his eyes in a fit of rage. His hair now spiked, different from before, and a certain assurance his eyes, he pulled up, sharply, at the last moment.   
"Ja..." Bit thought, 'I know that's not Jamie... kinda...", "Umm.. Wild Eagle! You did it! Now, go get that air Zoid!   
"You bet, Bit!" called back the Wild Eagle, just as his Raynos broke the sound barrier.   
"Man, I had forgotten all about that air Zoid."   
"Well, Leena, that wasn't the only thing you forgot!" shouted Dr. Toros.  
"He's right Leena! The other Dibison!" warned Brad as all the ground Zoids ran off to find the Red Dibison.  
Meanwhile, in a cafe the Zoid lovers shouted and rejoiced on Jamie's comeback.   
A young girl jumped out of her seat and shouted: "All right! Go Blitz team! Did you guys see that Raynos! Oh yea!!! I just love those air Zoids they kick..." (Camera switches back to Jamie in the cockpit ^_~. lol. Don't worry, I didn't cut that because it was a cuss-word. )   
Wild Eagle spun around in the air. "Heh, ... just wait until I find you..." Dr. Toros and the others were listening in through the intercom.   
"One thing's for sure, he gets cocky whenever he turns into the Wild Eagle... Haha." Laughed Bit.  
"And quite Arrogant. Nothing like the real Jamie." Proclaimed Dr. Toros.  
"Gee ... is that supposed to be encouraging ... heh.... there you are!" said Wild Eagle as he spotted the enemy Pteras. The Pteras fired back-shots at Wild Eagle, but he spun around horizontally so quickly that it seemed they missed him by a mile.   
  
"Don't... even..... try!!!!!!!!!!" Demanded Wild Eagle as he leaned forward and pushed a red button the right joystick. One shot came from his Raynos and crashed into the Pteras in front of him. Ending the battle, as Bit had already defeated the Red Dibison with a fierce attack of his own.   
"Heh.... that's what you get for messing with the Wild Eagle!!"   
  
  
* * * * * *   
A few hours later back at the base....  
  
"Gee, that sure was a nice battle. If only I could remember more of it." said Jamie, now back to his old self, as he sighed, put his hands behind his head, and leaned back into the round couch.   
"But your starting to be able to understand yourself... I mean like knowing when your self-conscious ... um ... or remembering this tuff right?" questioned Bit as he too sat down and tried to ask a question that was rather hard to put in words.   
"Yeah, a little. I mean, I can sometimes remember things and sometimes I even notice when I'm attacking as Wild Eagle. It's pretty foggy though."  
Dr. Toros walked into the living room. "Hey guys. Fantastic battle today. I bet your all worn out ... as a matter of a fact Leena is..." He was cut off by Bit.  
"I'll be right back." Bit said as he got up and walked out of the room circular room.   
"Anyway, as I was saying. You guys had a great battle but everyone is worn out. Right now Leena is taking a shower and..." He was cut off again.  
"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! WAIT NO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO, I SWEAR!!!"   
"BIT CLOUD, YOU PERVERT! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!" Shouted Leena at the top of her enormous lung as she chased Bit pass the living room door and around the base in a blue towel. Brad, who was getting ready to enter the living room, slammed his back to the so he wouldn't get caught up in the chace.   
"I guess Bit had to sue the bathroom..." explained Jamie.  
"I'm guessing so." Replied Dr. Toros  
"I kind of feel sorry for the guy..." Said Brad as he looked back and walked into the room.  
"I'll go get them before someone gets killed." Dr. Toros joked. "I have something to announce to the team."  
  
After Leena had gotten some clothes on as Bid had gotten all his "Self inflicted" wounds, according to Leena (as he had caused them himself by steeping in on her.) bandaged up and everyone was gathered in the living room Dr. Toros began to speak. "I have something to announce to you all. I know that lately you guys have been working extra hard to get into the finals this year, but as you all know the finals aren't held until after the summer break. So, I was thinking, why don't we all go on vacation!"  
The team looked shocked. Dr. Toros was mentioning vacation, yes, but there was also another reason for their surprised faces.  
"But Dad, you know we have the inner-season to finish for the Zoids 2.0 competition. It's the first year and..."   
"No need to worry. The Zoids Finals are enough to get us a boost on the whole fighting scale, we'll become well known I we get in. But this year is the first year of the Zoids 2.0 Battle competition. It's basically just like our usual battles and then one big battle, such as the Zoids Finals, but just shorter. And it won't effect our scoring because it is supported by a completely different branch of the Zoids Battle Commission."  
"But it'll give us a boost in popularity, why throw that away?" questioned Bit as went to look at Leena, sensing what she was thinking; But, being smart this time, decided not to even look at her face through his bandages.  
"That's why I'm going to hire new, temporary pilots for the 2.0! The new faces will get the us a popularity boost among the other teams, give us a chance to show off some fresh new faces, and we'll hire good ones so if we ever need them in battle they'll be ready!"  
"And it will be good for the new employees. It's so hard to find an open spot on good teams these day that it will really give the newbies a great start. So in a way, it's great for everyone." Explained Brad as he sipped on some hot tea.  
"That's right Brad, everyone wins, all we have to do is get good pilots. Come on, what do you say...?"  
"Well... it wouldn't get me any personal points going into the 2.0... and I could use a tan..." said Leena  
"Yeah, you could I should know..." Bit, just noticing what he had blurted out covered his mouth. Leena quickly turned her head and stood up with an evil eye.   
"Umm..... I... " Bit stood and began to back up, around the circle. "I... didn't really me... GYAAAHHH!!!" shouted Bit as he ran out of the room with all his bandages, Leena not to far behind him; And, sure enough, you could hear him screaming from one end of the base to the other 'HELP! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!! REALLY!!"   
"I'll take that as a yes!" said Dr. Toros as he clapped his hands together and smiled.   
"Poor guy" said Brad.  
"He'll never learn...'" added Jamie.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Dr. Toro's walked into the computer room and saw Jamie still working hard after hours on the large, nearly oversized, computer. "So any luck on you side? I know my end of the work is coming along slowly."  
"Actually, yeah. I've found to possible candidates."  
"That's great, who are they?"  
"Well, one is a 14 year old girl from Oniko who recently moved to this area to continue looking for good her Zoid Battle openings. She specializes in aerodynamic Zoids but can also pilot land Zoids and it seems like she can hold her own in battle. The other in another 14 year old from the KO-9 area. He specializes in land battle Zoids. He too can hold his own and they both have very good records. The best I've up on so far."  
"Great, give the their names so I can get even more information from the Zoids Battle Commission."  
"Yeah, your going to have to get the full resume's because the Battle Commission will only let the commander of each team access those files. They're names are Izzy Tsuno..."  
"Ok..." Dr. Toro's wrote down the name. "Now, what's the girls name?  
"Umm... that was the girl's name Dr. Toro's ." Dr. Toro's gota silly look on his face, a little surprised at the name and his quick assumption.  
"They guy is Chad Tasuki, Reno."  
"Great, I'll go ask for their information right now."  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
I hope you liked that. I plan to post more tomorrow. (If I don't work on the cosplay costume first. ^_^;;) Please tell my what you think in a review and thank you very much for reading my story! I promise, more will be up a.s.a.p. ( I can't wait to write more, I enjoy writing very much.) ^_^ 


	2. Take Flight: New Pilots Part One

Chapter 2  
Take Flight: New pilots  
  
"Man... I'm never going to get this done..." said a you girl who was sitting at a metal picnic table right outside a restaurant. Just then, Jamie strolled across the street behind her. He looked at the papers in his hands as he came onto the sidewalk. He held the resume's of Izzy and Chad, each with a profile picture paper-clipped to it. Izzy's picture showed her medium length brown hair in a ponytail that left two thick pieces of hair down in front; from the top of her head. (No bangs) Her purple eyes staring happily at the camera.  
The girl stood up from her seat at the silver table, picked up some papers, and started to walk while looking at them. Jamie's, also looking down at the papers he held, kept walking forward. The girl kept walking and so did Jamie, until finally...  
"Wah..."  
"Umph..."  
"Wuh?"   
In just a few seconds Jamie and the other girl were on the cement, papers scattered everywhere.  
"I... I'm..." said the girl.  
"I'm so sorry!" They both said at the same time.   
Jamie scrambled to pick up the girls papers. Then, something caught the girls eyes. She lean over beside Jamie and picked up one of the resume's.  
"Hey.."  
"Y... yeah... I'm really sorry... are you hurt."  
"This is me." Said the girl as she sat back on her feet with her knees on the ground, holding the papers in front of her face.   
"Huh...?" Jamie turned to look at the girl and actually see her face, instead of a falling blur. "Uh...." Jamie's eyes got wide and his mouth dropped open a little. He looked at the picture, now in the girls right hand, then quickly back at her. "H... hey. This is you! Izzy! I'm been looking all over for you!"  
"Um... why?" said Izzy with a little hope in her eyes; she knew this indicated that she might actually be getting a job.  
"I'm Jamie, from the Blitz team. I pilot the Raynos and.."  
"WOW! OH MY GOSH! You're the pilot of that Zoid! I.. I just want to say that you did a great job. I mean you were amazing out there! Better than me!" shouted Izzy as they both stood up. Jamie blushed and looked down at the papers in his hand. He now noticed that they were drawings, and good ones at that; but then Izzy snapped him out of his daze by screaming almost louder than Leena... almost. ^_^;;   
"You totally kicked..."   
"But I'm not here to talk about me!" Jamie proclaimed so he wouldn't have to endure any more complements. "I'm here to ask you, on behalf of the Blitz team, if you would like to compete in an exhibition match with me to see if you qualify for a spot as a member of the Blitz team for the Zoids two poi..." He was cut off by Izzy's unbearable shouting.  
"Oh my gosh! AAAAHHHHHH!!!!! This is so awesome!" She jumped up and down. "Thank you! Thank you, THANK YOU!" shouted Izzy as she grabbed Jamie. She hugged him so hard he thought he suffocate and Jamie's face turned an even brighter shade of red, not just because he was being hugged my a cute girl or because people were staring, but because he couldn't breath. "AHH!!! This is so cool! Oh, God's on my side today!!! Thank you!"   
"Ahhh....... ugh..." Jamie tried to get loose and Izzy finally noticed she was hurting her idol. "Oh... I'm... sorry." She said quickly as she let go of Jamie. He grabbed his shirt with his right and slowly his face went back to it's normal pigment. He thought o himself 'If she's this dangerous when she's not in a Zoid battle...' he looked at her face, still trying to catch his breath. 'Then I'd hate to see her in one.'  
  
* * * * * *   
Back at the base...   
  
"So, you're Izzumi Hikari Tsuno?!" questioned Dr. Toros. Excited to see the young pilot.  
"Yes, sir. I'm very pleased to meet you."   
  
Hey guys, I'm supper sorry that I made this chapter so short, but I'll just put it in two parts. Hopefully I'll get it up tomorrow. I would have put more up today but I had the whole cosplay costume issue. Hope you liked it! PS: Thank you to everyone who did a review! Also there is probably a few typo's because I didn't have to check it over. 


	3. Zoids 2.0 Take Flight: New Pilots- Part ...

Zoids 2.0   
Take Flight: New Pilots- Part Two "The Exhibition"  
  
  
"This is fantastic!" shouted the Doc. "Where did you find her Jamie? I thought it would take much longer to do so."   
Dr. Toro's had tried calling Izzy by the phone, but she wasn't there when he did.   
Jamie turned his head to the left and looked down. "We kind of bumped into one another..."  
"Well, at lest we found her quickly, that means we can go ahead and start the exhibition match." Said Dr. Toro's as they began to walk to the hanger. Jamie thought for a moment, then spoke. "Wait, Dr. Toro's! Um... I... didn't think about this before ... come here." Jamie motioned for the Doc to lean over so he could whisper in his ear.  
"What if I turn into Wild Eagle? I just didn't think about it before. Maybe I should warn her, but then again she might hug me again..."  
"Don't worry. I figure that if she can stay in the air for even a few moments with you as Wild Eagle ... that she's more then eligible for the job. And I don't think we need to tell her about you, it'll just be confusing. If she gets on the team, then we'll tell her." Dr. Toro's smiled and stood straight again.   
"Yeah, but what if I hurt her?"  
"Heh, don't get arrogant, Jamie..." teased the Doc. as he walked away. Jamie sighed, shrugged and followed behind him.   
After the others, Brad, Bit and Leena, had gotten there and everyone had been introduced, Dr. Toro's showed Izzy the Zoid she would be using in the exhibition battle.  
"This is the Red-shock Raynos! A very unique model, a real beauty! It's only been used for exhibition matches so far! It's a rental from the The Zoids Battle Commission Job Branch that they sent in this morning, just for this match! They tried to match the Zoid to you abilities.... But they didn't have the exact one I wanted you to pilot, so we had to compromise..." The Doc. put his right pointer finger to his mouth, looked up, and frowned a little. "But, if you do well in this match then we, the Blitz Team, will buy you any air Zoid you'd like... eh... as long as it's in our price range..."   
"Gee.. your the one to talk about prices..." Jamie scolded the Doc.   
"Hey, I can't help it if I have a weak eye for cool-shinny stuff..." The Doc. put his two pointer fingers together, pulled them apart, and repeated this until his embarrassment was gone.  
To break the silence, Bit thrusted his fists in the air. "This should be a fun battle to watch! Just wait until the Wild E..." Jamie jumped to tiptoes and fanatically slapped his hands over Bit's big mouth. Jamie gave him a stern look and Bit looked down questioningly innocent. Finally noticing what Jamie wanted, Bit nodded in agreement and Jamie slowly let his hands down.   
"Wild?" questioned Izzy.  
"Wild... geese!" Jamie flung his right hand behind his head and began to laugh ecstatically. Izzy looked at him, somewhat confused. "Haha, yeah, those dumb things fly over the battle field all the time! Ahaha... hah... eh..." Jamie looked around; Everyone but the confused Izzy looked at Jamie will disbelief that he, of all people, was acting so silly. Brad had his right elbow in his left hand and his right hand on forehead. Bit's mouth was open and his shoulders slumped over. Leena's eyebrows were in an awkward position and the Doc. was in the same condition as Bit.  
"Umm.... but... that doesn't matter... L.. let's get started on that exhibition match. It's getting late... ahahah..." Jamie steeped back slowly then ran to go change into his battle uniform.  
  
* * * * * *  
After everyone had gotten over Jamie's little fit Leena lead Izzy to her room to change.   
"Because you didn't expect to be in a Zoid Battle today, I'm guessing you didn't bring a uniform with you. So..." She reached into the back of her closet. "...you can wear... this!" she flung something out of the closet for Izzy to see. "This is an older battle uniform that doesn't exactly fit me anymore.... so, you can wear it if you want." Leena held a rack in front of her with both her hands. On it was a pink and purple battle uniform; a pink pleated skirt, a shinny purple top, very similar to Leena's current one, gloves hung over the side, and an arm brace the same shade of pink as the skirt. Then Leena pointed to a pair of purple ankle high boots to her side. Izzy thought 'Well ... pink isn't exactly my color...' she looked at Leena's face then back at the uniform. Leena looked to be happy that she was offering to do something so nice. Izzy thought again, 'But I don't want to hurt her feelings...'  
"Oh... y... yeah! I'll wear it! I love purple and ... er... pink!" Izzy lied about the pink, she liked purple, and pink wasn't that bad ... she didn't hate it, but it wasn't exactly her favorite color.   
"Here you go." said Leena as she handed the uniform over to Izzy. "You know, I really hope you get the job. It sure would be nice having another girl around. I won't be here the whole summer because of the vacation but if you get the job you'll still be a member of the Blitz Team."   
Izzy smiled, and slipped the purple top over her head. Just the thought of being on the Blitz team made her want to jump for joy again. "Thanks Leena" She slipped on the gloves. "I hope I make it too."  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Bit walked up to Jamie as he stepped into the Zoid Carrier. "Hey, Jamie!" Jamie turned around to look at Bit. "Yeah?"  
"Why didn't you want Izzy to know about Wild Eagle?"  
"Well, for one thing I didn't want to freak her out ... and the other thing is that I'm afraid that if I told her she might hug me again."   
"Oh, that." Jamie had already told Bit what had happened. "Haha, that's kinda funny..." Jamie's eyebrows twitched, he didn't think pain was funny. Bit got big eyes and a small sweat-drop on the back of his head. "I'm.... gonna go help the Doc. load the Zoids." Bit scurried off before he got hurt and as he did Leena and Izzy were on their way to the carrier. Bit put out a little wave and hurried on his way.   
"So, you ready?" questioned Izzy as she and Leena came closer to Jamie. Izzy almost seemed threatening, but it was just her excitement.  
"Uh, yeah, I guess so." Jamie looked at the pink outfit and didn't have to think twice about it being one of Leena's.  
"I can't wait!" Izzy threw her fists up into the air and brought them back down together in front of her neck. "This is going to be so amazing!"  
"Alright everyone! We're all loaded up! Let's go!" shouted Dr. Toro's.  
  
On the way to the battle field Izzy ran around to everyone's different stations inspecting the computers and equipment. "Wow... this is so cool...!" She finally noticed her rattling and stopped behind Jamie to look ahead at the scenery.   
"Approaching the battle field." Said Jamie.  
"Why don't you two head down to the Zoid chambers and hop on in." commanded Dr. Toro's happily. Those words made Izzy's stomach jump, it almost sounded like she was already part of the team. She though to herself as she followed Jamie to the Zoid chambers 'This will be great, but I can't get knocked out of the battle early or I won't get the job! I have to try my best.'   
"Ok, go right through there and you'll see the Red-shock Raynos. Hop into the pilots seat and wait for further instructions from Dr. Toro's or one of the others.   
"Alright."  
"Good luck, Izzy."   
"Good luck to you too." They smiled at one another and walked off to their Zoids.  
  
Izzy hopped into the pilot's seat. She had only piloted in minor battle's and contests before; none of which were official "paying" jobs. Her heart pounded as she placed her hands on the two joysticks. A lot was ridding on this exhibition match. She looked forward at the metal in front of the Zoid. 'You can do this Izzy...' she thought.  
"Alright you guys, start up your Zoids!" shouted Dr. Toro's over the intercom. As Izzy went through the simple procedure her heart raced even faster. "Raynos... I hope you don't mind me being your pilot for today, but this battle is really important to me. Let's give it our all!" The Raynos nodded it's head slightly as if to agree with Izzy.   
"Get ready!" shouted Bit.   
The doors opened and the Red-shock Raynos began to lift to the departure gate. Izzy took a deep breath. The Red-shock Raynos was now level with the departure gate. Just then a judge came flying into the atmosphere and onto the battle field. Electrical charges surrounded the Zoids feet.   
"Red-Shock Raynos ready for departure!" she shouted. "GO!!!!!"   
  
  
Yuuki-Chan: Hope you liked that chapter... I tried to leave it at somewhat of a cliffhanger. Though, I don't think I did as well as I'd liked to on it. ^_^;; 


	4. Zoids 2.0 Chap. 3 Backdraft Interference

Zoids 2.0  
The Exhibition: "Backdraft interference"  
(Hey guys! Use the music in your head from the show. If you're writer you'll get what I mean. ^_~ Hope you like it! )  
  
  
The Red-Shock Raynos jumped into the air from the Cargo Bay. Izzy pushed a few red and green buttons to her left and the wings of the swift Zoid spread and lifted itself high into the sky. The Zoid spun once, after it was high enough, to let Izzy get the general feel of the Zoid; she had never piloted this model before.   
"Jamie with Raynos, ready ... and... OUT!" Jamie came flying from the Cargo bay as well. Izzy few to a designated place in the sky marked by a floating bowie, and turned her Red-Shock Raynos around just as Jamie settled his own Raynos into position.   
Down on the ground the Judge took his liberty of saying "Ready..... Fight!"   
With the judges words adrenaline came rushing through Izzy's body. As she as hadn't let on before the battle, she had a plan. Izzy had seen the way Jamie fought. She quickly tapped on the first yellow button at her right and then the second. She then pushed a lever forward, all as quickly as she could; which only took her a few seconds. Jamie, who had not yet passed the sound barrier, (And wasn't really wanting too) watched as Izzy came hurtling towards him. If she didn't turned soon she'd hit him.  
"Wuh... what are you doing Izzy!?!" he shouted. Izzy pulled up just before she hit Jamie.   
"What's wrong with Izzy Dad? It looked like she couldn't control her Raynos once is surpassed the sound barrier. Isn't she supposed to be the best in her league at this type of battle?" asked Leena. (Remember, Izzy hadn't been on a certified team before, she this type of battle is considered out of her league until she is hired by a real team.)   
"She is. Just watch, I'm sure she knows what she's doing." The Doc. looked offly confident in Izzy as he stood facing the monitor with his hands behind his back. (Hey guys, just wanted to say that "offly" sounds and looks kinda country, I guess. Lol ^_^;;)  
Back in the air Jamie was chasing Izzy, but still hadn't surpassed the sound barrier. Izzy thought to herself 'What's taking him so long too...' Jamie fired two long-rang missiles at Izzy's Zoid. She quickly spun to the left in order to avoid them.   
"Come on Jamie! You're not even trying! Don't worry! I can handle it!" Izzy's voice was ruff and almost rude. She seemed to be a completely different person.   
"What are you talking about!?" Jamie shouted back.  
"You know good and well what I mean! I hate it when people hold back! I... I just can't stand it!" Jamie blinked and sat back a little in his seat. "You know... I'm holding back?"  
"You whisper offly loud, Wild Eagle..." Jamie and the others in the carrier stood and sat with stunned faces. Jamie squinted his eyes and clutched the joystick harder. "Great..." mumbled Jamie. There were a few moments of silence, then an image popped on the screen in front of Izzy.  
"It's nice to finally meet you." said Izzy. She pressed a yellow button to her left that made a link to Wild Eagles Raynos; now they could both see each other.  
"Heh, so you wanted to see me, huh? Don't you know to be careful what you wish for Cutey?" Izzy blushed, then shook her head. "Ehh.... let's just fight!"  
"Whatever you say Cutey..." Wild Eagle pushed down on the pedal with his right foot and his Raynos flew even faster than before.   
"This is going to be fun..." stated Izzy.   
"Wha.....? It's like we let loose two crazy people who'll do anything to win." Said Leena, sitting in one of the command seats.   
"And here I thought Izzy was a sensible, kind teenager..." Brad thought aloud.   
"They both want to win. They both a will's of steal, and they're both good pilots. But the question still stands, can Izzy beat what she's brought upon herself?" Questioned Dr. Toro's as he stood tall above the others.   
Back in the air again, Izzy maneuvered through the sky with great speed, Wild Eagle on her tail.   
"Woooohoooo!" shouted Izzy as she made a sharp turn.  
"Heh...." Wild Eagle thought Izzy had a rather funny personality. Izzy locked her backfire missiles on the Raynos. 'I like this Zoid.... I'll just fires these... he'll dodge them then I'll come up behind him and...' she thought to herself. Izzy smirked, ready to fire. But then something flew by few hundred feet infront of her. It wasn't the Raynos, though.  
"What tha!?" she shouted.  
"No way! Not now!" screamed Leena over the intercom. Izzy came in on the visual. (Authors note: 'on the visual' just means that her picture came up on a/the computer screen for the rest of the team to see.) "Who the heck is this Dr. Toros!? I thought this was an exhibition match!"   
"It's not one of our Zoids!" informed Dr. Toro's.  
"The computer is detecting something coming in from above!" shouted Brad.  
"Wild Eagle!!! Look out!!!!" Izzy screamed at Wild Eagle as a black blur flew in his path; Wild Eagle dodged it in time by swerving to the left. A loud boom came from the ground and everyone's eyes turned to the direction of the white-silver judge. Smoke was slowly clearing from the area and soon the Blitz team and the newbie could see what had crashed.  
Leena sighed with deep anger. "It's exactly what I thought it was! A dark judge!" The sound of Leena's voice now switched to intercom. "Wild Eagle, it's the Backdraft. Take care of those fools before they have a chance to mess anything up!"   
"Hey... Wasn't that supposed to be my line...?" Said Dr. Toro's in disappointment as he pointed at himself with a frown.   
"Consider it done." Complied Wild Eagle. More Zoids few through the air.   
"H... hey... who are these guys? I wana have fun too! Don't leave me outa this!!" Said Izzy, her face still on the visual.  
Just then an unfamiliar voice came over the intercom. "Heh... don't worry." Izzy blinked, wondering who the voice belonged to.   
"You should have some fun too. Of course, that does depend on how long you can stay in the air or shall I say, out of my grasp."  
"Who are you!? What do you want!?" Shouted Dr. Toros' in question. He didn't recognize the voice either."Dad, I thought this was the Backdraft... I mean they have the dark ju..." Leena was cut off.  
"OF COURSE we're the Backdraft. It's just that the team has had a few ... modifications."  
"I don't care who you are, nobody challenges me and gets away with it!" Proclaimed Izzy.  
"Izzy wait! You don't know what you're up against!" "You've never fought these people before!" Warned Bit then Brad.  
"It's all right, I'm with her." said Wild Eagle. 'Heh, but I won't let her have all the fun...' thought Wild Eagle.  
  
"Attention, attention! Battle mode Zero Zero Nine Nine! Blitz Team vs. the Backdraft. Blah, Blah, Blah... you know the rest... Battle Start...!" sounded the dark judge.  
Izzy thought to herself 'Battle? Battle...? I came on this battlefield thinking I was going be in an exhibition match...' she sighed then finished her thoughts aloud. "But now I get to have even more fun!" She pushed the right joystick forward with great thrust and headed toward one of the attacking Raynos. She spun through the air, missing a few missiles fired a few herself (hitting the target Backdraft Raynos) and ended up tailing another enemy Zoid.   
"HEY!? WHAT THE HELL DO THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Shouted the infuriated Wild Eagle.   
"What do you mean?! I just shot down one of the enemy!?"   
"WHAT I MEAN IS THAT *I*, AS IN ME, WILD EAGLE, WAS GOING TO SHOOT THAT ONE DOWN!!!!"   
"Haha, sorry. Ya snooze ya loose." Izzy sad coolly as she spun through and beneath a cloud to continue following a Backdraft Zoid.  
Obviously Izzy pushed Wild Eagles buttons causing him to loose his usually 'steady cool'. "ARHG... YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE CUTE AND NICE, NOT CUTE AND SPUNKY!! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S BOSS!!"  
"Haha, all right! Two challenges at once!" laughed Izzy.  
  
Back in the carrier everyone listened with their mouths dropped and eyes wide open. "B... but..." started Leena. "How did the mood of this situation change so quickly...?" Finished Dr. Toro's. It seemed pretty clear to everyone that, even thought one of the best Zoid teams in the world had just challenged the Blitz team, Izzy and Wild Eagle were going solve their own issues first or at lest at the same time they solved the Backdraft problem.  
"Dad ... please let us go out there..."   
"Um...."  
"Oh.. no... don't tell me... please.... dad..." Dr. Toro's got a silly look on his face, followed by a sweatdrop.  
"Awwwww..... man! You actually didn't pack two of the other Zoids!?"  
"I didn't think we'd need them."   
"At lest now we get to see how good Izzy is on her own ... considering the fact that she's racing Wild Eagle to see who can destroy the most Backdraft Zoids ... in a way we can say she's on her own. All we can really do now is sit back and watch." said Brad.   
Back in the air:  
"Ha! Look! I just took seven down at once! Beat that!" shouted Wild Eagle in a rather kiddish manner.  
"Watch this!" Izzy spun in a circle missing shots from two enemy Zoids. She locked her backfire missiles, smirked, and fired. One of three Zoids who were following her was left behind her. So, as she had spun, instead of lifting her Zoid higher into the air, she began to descend hers.   
"Uh.... why is she doing that!? That is the dumbest thing I've ever seen!" shouted Leena.   
"It's not dumb to her. She knows what she's doing. She just wants to have a little fun and show off her skill to Wild Eagle. Watch, she knows she has the maneuverability skills to get herself out of the pinch she deliberately put herself into." Explained Dr. Toro's.  
As suspected the enemy Raynos swooshed down after Izzy firing easily locked missiles because of Izzy's slow decent.   
"Quick lesson in the construction of the Zoid Izzy's piloting!" Dr. Toro's lifted his right, lecturing, pointer finger. He spoke as Izzy fought. "Izzy's Zoid is a new model which enables quicker movement." Izzy' pushed a green button to her left and pulled back on two joysticks, still smiling. "Remember, Izzy's doing this for fun so her next move is so insane ... no 'sane' person wouldn't do it." The Red Shock Raynos Izzy was piloting spun up and back at a right angle, barely missing the enemy behind her. "Hopefully this newer, quicker, model can respond to her commands quick enough, she's much the risk taker." Izzy let go of her grip on the two joysticks, opening her hands wide for a moment. Just long enough to tap the green button again and let her Zoid fade behind the enemy; but still slightly higher than it. "Did I mention she must use the weather in her calculations? She seemed to know about how to use wind gusts..." "DAD! SHUT THE HECK UP! WE CAN SEE WHAT SHE'S DOING!" Dr. Toro's stepped back, a little hurt, letting himself fade out of the picture.   
This was all happening very quickly; not giving the enemy time to think about moving. Izzy locked her missiles on the enemy. "Badabing" She grabbed the middle joystick with her right hand, which was positioned a few inches further away from her than the other two. "Bada-Boom!" she pushed down with her thumb on the top of the joystick, where a little red button sat. Missiles fired from the front of her Zoid hitting both wings of the enemy; causing the pilot to eject and the Zoid to go hurling towards the ground.   
"BOOYA!! BOO-YA!" Shouted Izzy. "Beat THAT!"   
Wild Eagle closed his eyes and his eyebrows began to twitch. "OH YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted as he flew past twenty Zoid with such great speed and maneuverability that he was able to weave in and out (between the Zoids). Then everyone on of the twenty Zoids exploded at the wings, once again, causing pilots to evacuate.   
Izzy was mad, 'I'm not gonna let him beat me!' Her anger was almost humorous because it it's silly source.   
"HEY! WAIT! You're not supposed to be winning! The Backdraft team is here to get the Red Shock Raynos technology! Not to get our asses kicked!" Shouted the man from the Backdraft, who had spoken before. "Unit's three and four! Get out there!"  
"Oh my gosh... this is so stupid." Complained Leena. "It's no doubt that they're good pilots ... but this competition and showing off is way too cocky..." said Brad.   
"Yeah, they're probably too cocky for their own good," added Bit.   
"Izzy uses brains, gust and skill and Wild Eagle uses sheer skills and guts and more guts." Dr. Toro's had o put his two cents in.   
  
This whole sequence of 'you do better then me, I'll just have to do better than you' continued until every last enemy Zoid had been demobilized.   
"Wuh... n.... no way! You stupid little brats... why I..." the Backdraft man's voice faded off then back on. "If I would have been out there I could have..." it faded again. "Then I would have..." and again. "BUT just wait Blitz Team! This means that I am forever in debt to beat you!" With those last word the computer in front of Bit signaled that the connection with the source of the voice (Which came from a black whale king high above the battle field) had been broken.   
"Well... I'm glad that's over." said Leena as she leaned back into her seat, more than ready to finally relax. Everyone in the room could hear Izzy and Wild Eagle panting; due to the fact that their visuals could still be seen in the carrier.   
"H..... HA! I Got..... um... Dr. Toro's how many does the computer say I got?" questioned Izzy anxiously.  
"Well, let me see..." Dr. Toro's looked down at the computer. His eyes got wide." Huh!? You shot down a total of thirty-two Zoids!!!"  
"HA!"  
"But, it seems like Wild Eagle..."  
"HA! I won!!" shouted Wild Eagle with a victorious voice and he began to laugh.  
"Tied with Izzy." finnished Dr. Toro's. Wild Eagles laughing stopped abruptly and the two air Zoid pilot began to feud simultaneously about who should have won and why.  
"Well, if you hadn't stolen that target! I Was gonna hit..."  
"But you..!"   
Dr. Toro's leaned forward and cut off the voice connection between the air Zoids and the carrier. He sighed. "Well, I guess I'll have to wait until we get back to the base to tell Izzy she on the team..."  
  
::Izzy and Wild Eagle can still be seen over the visual screaming their lungs out::   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zoids 2.0  
The Exhibition: "Backdraft interference"  
(Hey guys! Use the music in your head from the show. If you're writer you'll get what I mean. ^_~ Hope you like it! )  
  
  
The Red-Shock Raynos jumped into the air from the Cargo Bay. Izzy pushed a few red and green buttons to her left and the wings of the swift Zoid spread and lifted itself high into the sky. The Zoid spun once, after it was high enough, to let Izzy get the general feel of the Zoid; she had never piloted this model before.   
"Jamie with Raynos, ready ... and... OUT!" Jamie came flying from the Cargo bay as well. Izzy few to a designated place in the sky marked by a floating bowie, and turned her Red-Shock Raynos around just as Jamie settled his own Raynos into position.   
Down on the ground the Judge took his liberty of saying "Ready..... Fight!"   
With the judges words adrenaline came rushing through Izzy's body. As she as hadn't let on before the battle, she had a plan. Izzy had seen the way Jamie fought. She quickly tapped on the first yellow button at her right and then the second. She then pushed a lever forward, all as quickly as she could; which only took her a few seconds. Jamie, who had not yet passed the sound barrier, (And wasn't really wanting too) watched as Izzy came hurtling towards him. If she didn't turned soon she'd hit him.  
"Wuh... what are you doing Izzy!?!" he shouted. Izzy pulled up just before she hit Jamie.   
"What's wrong with Izzy Dad? It looked like she couldn't control her Raynos once is surpassed the sound barrier. Isn't she supposed to be the best in her league at this type of battle?" asked Leena. (Remember, Izzy hadn't been on a certified team before, she this type of battle is considered out of her league until she is hired by a real team.)   
"She is. Just watch, I'm sure she knows what she's doing." The Doc. looked offly confident in Izzy as he stood facing the monitor with his hands behind his back. (Hey guys, just wanted to say that "offly" sounds and looks kinda country, I guess. Lol ^_^;;)  
Back in the air Jamie was chasing Izzy, but still hadn't surpassed the sound barrier. Izzy thought to herself 'What's taking him so long too...' Jamie fired two long-rang missiles at Izzy's Zoid. She quickly spun to the left in order to avoid them.   
"Come on Jamie! You're not even trying! Don't worry! I can handle it!" Izzy's voice was ruff and almost rude. She seemed to be a completely different person.   
"What are you talking about!?" Jamie shouted back.  
"You know good and well what I mean! I hate it when people hold back! I... I just can't stand it!" Jamie blinked and sat back a little in his seat. "You know... I'm holding back?"  
"You whisper offly loud, Wild Eagle..." Jamie and the others in the carrier stood and sat with stunned faces. Jamie squinted his eyes and clutched the joystick harder. "Great..." mumbled Jamie. There were a few moments of silence, then an image popped on the screen in front of Izzy.  
"It's nice to finally meet you." said Izzy. She pressed a yellow button to her left that made a link to Wild Eagles Raynos; now they could both see each other.  
"Heh, so you wanted to see me, huh? Don't you know to be careful what you wish for Cutey?" Izzy blushed, then shook her head. "Ehh.... let's just fight!"  
"Whatever you say Cutey..." Wild Eagle pushed down on the pedal with his right foot and his Raynos flew even faster than before.   
"This is going to be fun..." stated Izzy.   
"Wha.....? It's like we let loose two crazy people who'll do anything to win." Said Leena, sitting in one of the command seats.   
"And here I thought Izzy was a sensible, kind teenager..." Brad thought aloud.   
"They both want to win. They both a will's of steal, and they're both good pilots. But the question still stands, can Izzy beat what she's brought upon herself?" Questioned Dr. Toro's as he stood tall above the others.   
Back in the air again, Izzy maneuvered through the sky with great speed, Wild Eagle on her tail.   
"Woooohoooo!" shouted Izzy as she made a sharp turn.  
"Heh...." Wild Eagle thought Izzy had a rather funny personality. Izzy locked her backfire missiles on the Raynos. 'I like this Zoid.... I'll just fires these... he'll dodge them then I'll come up behind him and...' she thought to herself. Izzy smirked, ready to fire. But then something flew by few hundred feet infront of her. It wasn't the Raynos, though.  
"What tha!?" she shouted.  
"No way! Not now!" screamed Leena over the intercom. Izzy came in on the visual. (Authors note: 'on the visual' just means that her picture came up on a/the computer screen for the rest of the team to see.) "Who the heck is this Dr. Toros!? I thought this was an exhibition match!"   
"It's not one of our Zoids!" informed Dr. Toro's.  
"The computer is detecting something coming in from above!" shouted Brad.  
"Wild Eagle!!! Look out!!!!" Izzy screamed at Wild Eagle as a black blur flew in his path; Wild Eagle dodged it in time by swerving to the left. A loud boom came from the ground and everyone's eyes turned to the direction of the white-silver judge. Smoke was slowly clearing from the area and soon the Blitz team and the newbie could see what had crashed.  
Leena sighed with deep anger. "It's exactly what I thought it was! A dark judge!" The sound of Leena's voice now switched to intercom. "Wild Eagle, it's the Backdraft. Take care of those fools before they have a chance to mess anything up!"   
"Hey... Wasn't that supposed to be my line...?" Said Dr. Toro's in disappointment as he pointed at himself with a frown.   
"Consider it done." Complied Wild Eagle. More Zoids few through the air.   
"H... hey... who are these guys? I wana have fun too! Don't leave me outa this!!" Said Izzy, her face still on the visual.  
Just then an unfamiliar voice came over the intercom. "Heh... don't worry." Izzy blinked, wondering who the voice belonged to.   
"You should have some fun too. Of course, that does depend on how long you can stay in the air or shall I say, out of my grasp."  
"Who are you!? What do you want!?" Shouted Dr. Toros' in question. He didn't recognize the voice either."Dad, I thought this was the Backdraft... I mean they have the dark ju..." Leena was cut off.  
"OF COURSE we're the Backdraft. It's just that the team has had a few ... modifications."  
"I don't care who you are, nobody challenges me and gets away with it!" Proclaimed Izzy.  
"Izzy wait! You don't know what you're up against!" "You've never fought these people before!" Warned Bit then Brad.  
"It's all right, I'm with her." said Wild Eagle. 'Heh, but I won't let her have all the fun...' thought Wild Eagle.  
  
"Attention, attention! Battle mode Zero Zero Nine Nine! Blitz Team vs. the Backdraft. Blah, Blah, Blah... you know the rest... Battle Start...!" sounded the dark judge.  
Izzy thought to herself 'Battle? Battle...? I came on this battlefield thinking I was going be in an exhibition match...' she sighed then finished her thoughts aloud. "But now I get to have even more fun!" She pushed the right joystick forward with great thrust and headed toward one of the attacking Raynos. She spun through the air, missing a few missiles fired a few herself (hitting the target Backdraft Raynos) and ended up tailing another enemy Zoid.   
"HEY!? WHAT THE HELL DO THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Shouted the infuriated Wild Eagle.   
"What do you mean?! I just shot down one of the enemy!?"   
"WHAT I MEAN IS THAT *I*, AS IN ME, WILD EAGLE, WAS GOING TO SHOOT THAT ONE DOWN!!!!"   
"Haha, sorry. Ya snooze ya loose." Izzy sad coolly as she spun through and beneath a cloud to continue following a Backdraft Zoid.  
Obviously Izzy pushed Wild Eagles buttons causing him to loose his usually 'steady cool'. "ARHG... YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE CUTE AND NICE, NOT CUTE AND SPUNKY!! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S BOSS!!"  
"Haha, all right! Two challenges at once!" laughed Izzy.  
  
Back in the carrier everyone listened with their mouths dropped and eyes wide open. "B... but..." started Leena. "How did the mood of this situation change so quickly...?" Finished Dr. Toro's. It seemed pretty clear to everyone that, even thought one of the best Zoid teams in the world had just challenged the Blitz team, Izzy and Wild Eagle were going solve their own issues first or at lest at the same time they solved the Backdraft problem.  
"Dad ... please let us go out there..."   
"Um...."  
"Oh.. no... don't tell me... please.... dad..." Dr. Toro's got a silly look on his face, followed by a sweatdrop.  
"Awwwww..... man! You actually didn't pack two of the other Zoids!?"  
"I didn't think we'd need them."   
"At lest now we get to see how good Izzy is on her own ... considering the fact that she's racing Wild Eagle to see who can destroy the most Backdraft Zoids ... in a way we can say she's on her own. All we can really do now is sit back and watch." said Brad.   
Back in the air:  
"Ha! Look! I just took seven down at once! Beat that!" shouted Wild Eagle in a rather kiddish manner.  
"Watch this!" Izzy spun in a circle missing shots from two enemy Zoids. She locked her backfire missiles, smirked, and fired. One of three Zoids who were following her was left behind her. So, as she had spun, instead of lifting her Zoid higher into the air, she began to descend hers.   
"Uh.... why is she doing that!? That is the dumbest thing I've ever seen!" shouted Leena.   
"It's not dumb to her. She knows what she's doing. She just wants to have a little fun and show off her skill to Wild Eagle. Watch, she knows she has the maneuverability skills to get herself out of the pinch she deliberately put herself into." Explained Dr. Toro's.  
As suspected the enemy Raynos swooshed down after Izzy firing easily locked missiles because of Izzy's slow decent.   
"Quick lesson in the construction of the Zoid Izzy's piloting!" Dr. Toro's lifted his right, lecturing, pointer finger. He spoke as Izzy fought. "Izzy's Zoid is a new model which enables quicker movement." Izzy' pushed a green button to her left and pulled back on two joysticks, still smiling. "Remember, Izzy's doing this for fun so her next move is so insane ... no 'sane' person wouldn't do it." The Red Shock Raynos Izzy was piloting spun up and back at a right angle, barely missing the enemy behind her. "Hopefully this newer, quicker, model can respond to her commands quick enough, she's much the risk taker." Izzy let go of her grip on the two joysticks, opening her hands wide for a moment. Just long enough to tap the green button again and let her Zoid fade behind the enemy; but still slightly higher than it. "Did I mention she must use the weather in her calculations? She seemed to know about how to use wind gusts..." "DAD! SHUT THE HECK UP! WE CAN SEE WHAT SHE'S DOING!" Dr. Toro's stepped back, a little hurt, letting himself fade out of the picture.   
This was all happening very quickly; not giving the enemy time to think about moving. Izzy locked her missiles on the enemy. "Badabing" She grabbed the middle joystick with her right hand, which was positioned a few inches further away from her than the other two. "Bada-Boom!" she pushed down with her thumb on the top of the joystick, where a little red button sat. Missiles fired from the front of her Zoid hitting both wings of the enemy; causing the pilot to eject and the Zoid to go hurling towards the ground.   
"BOOYA!! BOO-YA!" Shouted Izzy. "Beat THAT!"   
Wild Eagle closed his eyes and his eyebrows began to twitch. "OH YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted as he flew past twenty Zoid with such great speed and maneuverability that he was able to weave in and out (between the Zoids). Then everyone on of the twenty Zoids exploded at the wings, once again, causing pilots to evacuate.   
Izzy was mad, 'I'm not gonna let him beat me!' Her anger was almost humorous because it it's silly source.   
"HEY! WAIT! You're not supposed to be winning! The Backdraft team is here to get the Red Shock Raynos technology! Not to get our asses kicked!" Shouted the man from the Backdraft, who had spoken before. "Unit's three and four! Get out there!"  
"Oh my gosh... this is so stupid." Complained Leena. "It's no doubt that they're good pilots ... but this competition and showing off is way too cocky..." said Brad.   
"Yeah, they're probably too cocky for their own good," added Bit.   
"Izzy uses brains, gust and skill and Wild Eagle uses sheer skills and guts and more guts." Dr. Toro's had o put his two cents in.   
  
This whole sequence of 'you do better then me, I'll just have to do better than you' continued until every last enemy Zoid had been demobilized.   
"Wuh... n.... no way! You stupid little brats... why I..." the Backdraft man's voice faded off then back on. "If I would have been out there I could have..." it faded again. "Then I would have..." and again. "BUT just wait Blitz Team! This means that I am forever in debt to beat you!" With those last word the computer in front of Bit signaled that the connection with the source of the voice (Which came from a black whale king high above the battle field) had been broken.   
"Well... I'm glad that's over." said Leena as she leaned back into her seat, more than ready to finally relax. Everyone in the room could hear Izzy and Wild Eagle panting; due to the fact that their visuals could still be seen in the carrier.   
"H..... HA! I Got..... um... Dr. Toro's how many does the computer say I got?" questioned Izzy anxiously.  
"Well, let me see..." Dr. Toro's looked down at the computer. His eyes got wide." Huh!? You shot down a total of thirty-two Zoids!!!"  
"HA!"  
"But, it seems like Wild Eagle..."  
"HA! I won!!" shouted Wild Eagle with a victorious voice and he began to laugh.  
"Tied with Izzy." finnished Dr. Toro's. Wild Eagles laughing stopped abruptly and the two air Zoid pilot began to feud simultaneously about who should have won and why.  
"Well, if you hadn't stolen that target! I Was gonna hit..."  
"But you..!"   
Dr. Toro's leaned forward and cut off the voice connection between the air Zoids and the carrier. He sighed. "Well, I guess I'll have to wait until we get back to the base to tell Izzy she on the team..."  
  
::Izzy and Wild Eagle can still be seen over the visual screaming their lungs out:: 


	5. Zoids 2.0 Video Games Count as Battles t...

Zoids 2.0  
Chapter 4  
Video Games count as Battle's too, right?  
  
  
Hey guys, I hope that you've been enjoying Zoids 2.0! ^_^ I know that I have enjoyed writing it so far. I'm trying not to make it so the story is focused on Izzy alone; and, after this chapter, it won't be anyway. Like I said before, I try to keep all characters in character and equalize them to some extent. So please have fun reading this chapter and please review if you have the time.   
Thankx, Yuuki-Chan   
  
Wild Eagle and Izzy had ridden their Zoids back to the base; Izzy hopped out of the Red Shock Raynos, her feet making a clacking sound as they hit the cement bellow.   
"Great Battle out there." Stated Brad and he clapped and walked up; in a group with all the others, except Jamie.   
"Yes, very impressive Izzy." Complemented Dr. Toro's.   
"Humph." Izzy smirked a little, took a deep breath, and then let it out with a sigh. "Uh ... hey where's Jamie ... eh.... Wild Eagle?" she asked.   
"Right here." Everyone's view shifted to Wild Eagle as they saw him walk around the front of the Red Shock Raynos. "They're right you know ... it was a good battle." He walked up to Izzy. "Thanks, and even though we tied today... I still think you're the better pilot." Some of Izzy competitiveness seemed to have blended with her normal self.   
"Well, I didn't expect such a beautiful girl like yourself to be so talented" Izzy got hot with embarrassment and her face flooded into a red just as bright as the Red Shock Raynos. The others stood in astonishment at what had just come out of Wild Eagles big mouth. Izzy stood still with Shock. Bit slapped his hands over his mouth as if he were trying to contain something.  
"And yeah, I guess you could say I am the better pilot, if you wanted too." Said Wild Eagle as he listed his hands to each side, closed his eyes, and shrugged in a silly manner. Those last words seemed to level Wild Eagle out and almost everyone returned to normal, except Izzy of course. "S.... so a hand shake?" Questioned Izzy.   
"Sure." Wild Eagle held his right hand out, but before Izzy could shake his hand he collapsed ... on Izzy. Izzy caught him. "AHH! Oh you perv...." Then Izzy noticed he was sound asleep ... snoring as a matter of a fact. "Huh?" Her eyes got big and she was stunded at the stupid situation she was in.   
"He's asleep!?" she questioned as stood straight again. "HAHAHA!" Bit couldn't contain himself any longer. "OH my Gosh that was so funny! Wild Eagle, in love!? HAHAHAHA!" Jamie's sleep seamed to have been the toothpick that made the stack fall. Tears came from Bit's eyes and he fell to the ground in laughter. BAM! Bit's head hit the ground; Leena had just whacked him over the head. "Ow..."   
As Izzy straightened back up Brad picked up Jamie, now back to normal, and began to walk away. "Go ahead and say it, I'm going to put him in his room."   
"All right." Agreed Dr. Toro's as he turned to Izzy. Izzy looked up at him, wondering what was gonna come next. Izzy began to think to herself; '... oh no.. what if he thinks I'm to reckless, what if I'm not good enough, oh ... gee ... what if...'. "Congratulations Izzy. Even though you ended up going against the Backdraft today you were also still in a battle with Jamie; A battle to see who could take down the most Backdraft Zoids. So, I'm counting it as a valid observation of your abilities. As of this day, Izzy Tsuno, you have been formally accepted into the Blitz team." Finished Dr. Toro's with a wide grin on his face.   
Izzy made her hands into fists, squinted her eyes, and then jumped into the air. "YES!" Dr. Toro's extended his hand, asking for her own acceptance to the team. Izzy grabbed his hand with both of hers. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I ACCEPT! ON ALL TERMS!" But then the face of Dr. Toros turned form a cheerful one to one in agony. Izzy was still shaking his hand, but squeezing too hard! Dr. Toro's sweat-dropped. "Ah.... um.... Izzy... you can let go now, I... kind of need that hand..." Izzy stopped. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Izzy put her hands behind her back. 'Gee.... Ouch, she must be pretty excited.' Thought Dr. Toro's.   
  
* * * * *  
A few hours later Jamie was helping Izzy carry her belongings into to her new room, a large box on his right shoulder and a silver suitcase in his left hand. Izzy sat down two suitcases, one blue, one purple, and flung a laptop backpack off of her back and onto her bed to the left. She had returned Leena's old battle uniform and changed into a medium shaded, purple, pleated, skirt and a purple tube top of the same color but with horizontal black stripes on it.   
"Thank you Jamie, you can sit those down beside the bed as well."   
"No prob." said Jamie and he leaned a little to the left to sit down the silver suitcase and then leaned over to rest the cardboard box on the floor. "Ah... if you don't mind my asking, what's in the silver suitcase? It was a little heavy."  
"Oh, that? It has all of my art materials in it. A few paints and a fold up easel, color pencils, charcoal pencils, watercolors ... all kinds of stuff like that."   
"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. You know those drawings you had when we... ehh.. bumped into one another?"   
"Yeah."   
"I've been meaning to tell you that they were very good. Were they character sketches or something?"  
"Um-hum" Izzy nodded as she unloaded some skirts and shirts.   
"They kind of looked like manga characters ... were they? Eh ... sorry, I'm asking too many questions, it's really none of my business."   
"No, it's all right. I don't mind. Yeah, they are manga characters, my own..." Izzy continued. "I love to battle with Zoids..." She pulled out a small white Liger action figure and examined it as she spoke. "But, I also love to draw... a long time ago, kids and teachers at my school would tell me that I had to choose, between Zoids and art." Izzy had a flashback of kids on a playground, talking to little pigtailed Izzy as she drew a picture of an air Zoid. "They said 'You can't be a Zoids pilot and a manga artist! You have to choose. There's just no way...!' " Izzy looked to the left, not quite looking Jamie in the face yet. "But you see..." She then looked up a little and into his eyes. "I can. I've decided to be a Zoids pilot." Jamie's eyes and face looked sorrowful, thinking that piloting a Zoid was the dominating career choice alone. He thought that she was only drawing for fun now, not as any kind of job. He was halfway right, too.   
"And now that I really am a Zoids pilot I can fulfill that part of my dream. But I'm not going to give up on drawing." Jamie got a little flicker of hope. "I know fighting will take up most of my time, but if I practice drawing now, or whenever I can, then I plan to draw manga about Zoid pilots one day!" Izzy smiled at her somewhat of a solution and Jamie smiled back. He still felt sad for Izzy, her having to almost completely give up one dream for another.  
"Hey Jamie!" Leena popped her head in the door. "My Dad needs you in the computer room to help him figure out a strategy for, get this, next seasons battles. He's already analyzing data on new teams and their Zoids. The new season may be one and a half months away, but you better go calm him down. I'll help Izzy." Explained Leena.   
"Ok, see you later" said Jamie as he waved good-bye and hurried out the door and down the hall.   
  
Leena spoke as she helped Izzy unload. "I think Wild Eagle really likes you." Izzy blushed a little. "Ah... n... no I don't think so. I mean technically he's Jamie and if Jamie doesn't like me that way then Wild Eagle can't." She stuttered a little as she spoke and kept on unpacking as if Leena hadn't said anything. "How do you know Jamie doesn't feel the same way?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that night, about ten to be exact, everyone in their PJ's....   
  
"So, Jamie, who was that other candidate again?" asked Dr. Toro's as he sipped on some tea. Everyone was sitting in the circular living-room as they usually do when they want to socialize or just relax.  
"Well, he's the same age as Izzy and I. But he uses ground Zoids. His name is Chad Tasuki, Reno. He'll be in the area tomorrow because of the Zoids Convention being held down town."  
"Zoids convention!?" Izzy looked up from her art book.   
"Yeah, one is held twice a year here. There are some smaller conventions, but this one is the largest around here. It's called Zoids 3D Con." Explained Jamie.   
"Wow, this is great! I had no clue that there were Zoid conventions around here."   
"This year they have virtual reality Zoid battle games like they do all the time, but this year they added a catch; Couple Battling." Said Leena.   
"Huh?" Bit questioned.  
"It's where couples team up and fight against other couples in the virtual reality games." Explained Leena.  
"You and Bit should go." stated Brad. Jamie let out a small laugh.   
"Just what are you saying?!" asked Leena, even though she already knew what he meant.  
"I'm just saying that I plan on participating with a certain someone from the Floogle team. So I thought that you and Bit would make great opponents ... and a great couple" Brads last four words were mumbled just loud enough for Jamie and Izzy, who were sitting on either side of him, could hear. They laughed and Leena gave Brad a frustrated look.   
"Well, if your participating there must be prize money involved." Said Leena as she crossed her arms.  
"Haha, you know me pretty well."  
"I have been wanting some new add-on's for my Zoid... soo.." Leena looked in Bit's direction and found that he had been blushing.   
"Oh, ah. ... yeah. I'll do it, I need some new parts as well." Said Bit as he tried to put a blanket over his emotions. Then Leena thought, ' Wait I didn't bring up this subject to get pulled into it myself...'.   
"Wait." Leena had the spotlight again. "I'm only going to participate if Jamie does." She smirked a little. Looking down at Jamie.  
"Ha, you are kidding, I don't have a partner."   
"I didn't either until a few moments ago. I know you'd like new parts as well, Jamie."  
"So what?! I don't have a partner!" Leena changed her glance to Izzy, who as listening to the conversation while sharpening a pencil with a purple handheld sharpener. Izzy could feel Leena's eyes on her and she slowly looked up.   
"Um... what?" Questioned Izzy, afraid to hear the answer.  
"You're going to be Jamie's partner." Bit, whom once again couldn't contain himself, burst into laughter. But Leena gave him a sharp look that said 'Shut up, I'm playing match maker!' Which only made Bit want to laugh more, but he kept it all in, knowing Leena would rip him to shreds if he didn't.   
"But I... we...." mumbled Izzy.  
"Would make the perfect team! Your scores from earlier today show it! C'mon what do you say?" Izzy looked around Brad at Jamie and Jamie to Izzy. They both let out a sigh. Izzy said "Sure...." Jamie finished "Why not..."   
  
Later that night, while Izzy was lying in her bed she thought to herself. Her long brown, slightly curld (Just a little curls at the tip of her hair), hair beneath her. The moons light, coming in the from the window to her left, made her purple eyes glisten.  
  
'I can't believe that I actually made it onto a Zoids team ... especially a Class S! And a lot of things sure did happen today. Dr. Toro's said I'd be getting my membership license tomorrow morning before we leave, that's good. Bit, Leena, Brad, Dr. Toro's and... Jamie; they're all such good people. Oh, thank you God for letting me get onto a good team...' Izzy turned to her right and fell asleep.   
  
* * * * *  
  
"RISE AND SHINE PILOTS!" Shouted Dr. Toro's as he came in over the intercom. Izzy, who was at the edge of her bed (to the left), frightened from the rude awakening, fell right off the side. Badum! Her head had it the ground pretty hard. She sat up a little, rubbing her head with her right hand and closing her left eye. "Gee... I sure hope this isn't how they wake up every morning around here..."   
  
  
OK.... Ok.... so this Chapter was a little short. But I plan to start writing the next chapter today because I'm excited about writing it and I already know what's gonna happen. :-P Anyway, please review. Oh, and for all the action lovers; I'm sorry there was so much mushy-mushy (No.. not Moshi Moshi.. I'm not answering a phone here. lol) stuff in this chapter: I plan to add even more action in the next chapter. (And for the rest of the story.) I'm also working on some character sketches to put on the net so you can see exactly how I picture characters; like Izzy and Chad. Well, see you around and God Bless! ^_^   
- Yuuki-Chan 


End file.
